The True Incredible Hero
by DNA2337
Summary: Just read the story I can't think of a good summary


**Helen is Elastigirl if you didn't know  
** **The only thing from One-Punch are the mysterious being and some characters  
Saitama was born in the Incredible universe his back story is still the same (Born as regular humane and trained for 3 years to obtain his OP strength)  
Saitama's last name is made up **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **  
**

 **ONE-PUNCH**

"AHHHHH run for your life" yelled a random civilian

"HAHAHAHAHAHA you pathetic humans always destroying mother earth I was created just to kill the virus known as man" said a purple looking Piccolo who called himself Vaccine-Man

"WWWAAAHHH MOMMY DADDY" cried out a young girl no older than five as Vaccine-Man turned and walked towards the the little girl.

As he was reaching out to crush the girls head as red and white blur seemed to grab the girl and appear two yards away from the monster that appeared a week ago and has been in hiding gradually destroying three entire blocks, defeated and killed eight heroes, and left countless dead and injured. "Elastigirl" smirked the villain. "I see you have appeared in front of me just to join all your comrades in death." as he was saying all this Elastigirl put the girl down and told her to run away and not to come back. Elastigirl was wearing a white jumpsuit with crimson red gloves, boot, and domino mask

"Heh, a male villain making arrogant assumptions and pride bigger than Mt. Everest, so whats your problem compensating for something big guy." Elastigirl said getting a rise out of him. As he appeared in front of her in a flash, grabbing her and tossing her into a car.

Getting up from the car she was just thrown at she threw she looked to the monster and then grabbed a lamp and sling shot herself into the sky, grabbed the edge of the building and shot herself again to Vaccine-Man and gave a round house kick.

He just stood there when the kick landed and just smirked darkly at her. Vaccine-Man held her leg and spun her in circle as her leg stretched to its limit repeatedly having her upper body be slammed into cars, windows, and wrapped around the lamp posts. Releasing her leg from his grasp made her rip the lamp post form its position and fell on top of her body and stuck on the street.

"You sure did talk big when you first showed up, now look at you laying in the ground waiting for death. Heh, you didn't even prove to be a challenge to me, the champion of Mother Earth, soon all of humanity will know of her wrath HAHAHAHAHAH!" reaching forward in order squeeze the life out of the heroine _'SWOOSH'_

A yellow and red blur appeared and carried the heroine to a safe distance, just as she had done for the little girl. This hero had a bald head with a bored-average looking face, he was wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a belt and blood red colored gloves and a white cape **(Saitama if you guys wanted a better description)**. "Another hero arrives hoping to save the day, you guys just keep coming out of the woodwork, so what do they call you Cape-Baldy." laughed the purple looking Piccolo not noticing the tick marks appearing all over his head.

"HAAAAH, so what if I'm bald got a problem with that you Piccolo reject. I like the fact that I'm bald since it saves me money on haircuts for sales." Saitama turned and yelled to Vaccine-Man, while Elastigirl noticed how Saitama's face shifted form bored-average looking face to a face with sharp features.

"You should get out of here while you still can, he is to strong for a no name hero such as yourself." Helen said after she recovered form the throw as she told Saitama to leave.

"What do you mean? It's me, I've been a hero for three years defeated countless villains, monsters, and evil organizations! Do you now know who I am?!" "No, sorry never heard of you" Helen said, "You got to be kidding me does that mean all my heroic deed have never been acknowledged," sigh "oh well not that it really matters all that much, though it would be nice to be appreciated. Well, I'm Saitama a hero for a hobby." Saitama finished of with his bland look as he just gazed at Vaccine-Man with a bland look.

"A hero for a hobby? **What kind of ridiculous backstory is that?! I exist because of humankind's constant pollution of the environment _I am Vaccine-Man!_** " "Shut up" Saitama said as he just punched him, while the villain imploded and nothing remained of him.

All Elastigirl could do was stare in shock as the mysterious being that killed countless hero and who was about to kill her had just been defeated by some unknown hero by a single punch. She snapped out of it when she heard him yell "One punch, all it took was one punch again GOD DAMMIT," sigh "Well time to get to the store before the sale ends" Saitama said as he left the scene.

"W-wait who are you? How did you beat that monster? Don't you want to wait for the reporters to come and tell them what happened?" Saitama turned and looked at her with a confused look, "I'm Saitama like I told that monster, I just punched the monster, and finally why would I wait for the reporters when the sale is closes in an hour. Well, bye." Saitama responded to her question with his usual 30 words or less explanation

"Don't you want the credit for defeating the monster you would be able to get a lot of fame from defeating the monster that has terrorized this city for months now." Elastigirl was searching for the usual reason that males become heroes, like for fame. "Well, I guess," she just sighed, it seemed he was no diff-,

"but it's not like it matters if I'm recognized as a hero since I became one because I always wanted to be a hero, not for any one else. Is that all I really need to get to the store so I don't miss the sale so b-," before he could leave she ask something he should really have paid more attention before accepting

"Would you like to get a bite to eat sometime," she said with a faint blush on her face as she put a lock of hair behind her ear, "Sure, lets meet up at Starbucks in front of the subway station in fourth avenue." Said Saitama as he ran leaving behind a love struck women.

"Wait, what did she ask? What did I say?" Saitama asked as he stoped four miles away and looked at the way he just came, "She probably just wants to thank me for saving her." Saitama just headed to the grocery store before the sale ends  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Two Years Later)**

"You know you can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of purse but thats probably not what you had in mind." Mr. Incredible said

"Hey look-" the purse snatcher said pulling out a gun before being hit in the face by a stretched out hand.

Elastigirl walked out of the shadow, "Elastigirl"

"Mr. Incredible"

"Its all right I got him"

"Of course you got him, I just took him out for you"

"Sure you took him out, his attention was on me"

"Which I exploited to do my job, so your welcome, see you later it seems I'm running late."

She said as she ran across the roof tops to arrive to her wedding, which she was about to be late for the late for.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Helen has just finish putting on her wedding dress as she heard the 'Here Comes The Bride' playing. She approached the Saitama's student, Genos, who walked her down the aisle.

"I thought you would have been late for our wedding, after all you are pretty forgetful Saitama." she said with a smirk on her face thinking about all the times he was late for a date.

"I would have been if it wasn't for Both Genos and King." smirked Saitama because he actually did forget about the wedding till Genos and king reminded him.

The Priest was finishing the ceremony at last "Do you Saitama Kamijou ( **I chose this last name since it means he who is above God** ) take Helen as your lawful wedded wife."

"I do"

"Do you Helen Hunter take Saitama as your lawful wedded husband."

"I do"

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Helen and Saitama kiss and walked down the aisle being congratulated by all their friends. Neither had family since Saitama was an orphan and Helen's parents both died when a villain killed her two hero parents.

"So, what do you think about having kids" Saitama asked with a bored tone since they are about to embark on their honeymoon.

*cough**cough*"Where did that come from!" she yelled at him as he just chuckled

"We're both heroes and because of that the life we live is quit dangerous I just want to have no regrets if the time ever came where someone was able to damage your womb to the point where you can't have kids I would at least want one." He said as he gained his sharp looks towards the end of his speech. "And besides we both know that all the condoms we use always break after I cum, you even stretch after I shoot my seed into you so it's a miracle that you aren't pregnant right now." Saitama smirked at her when he saw her blushing up a storm.

"Don't you have any sense of shame, seriously its like nothing ever bothers you unless it has to do hero work or your bald head." Helen said as she tried to get her blush under control after what she just heard coming out of her husband's mouth, not an hour after they're wedding.

Saitama just went back to his serious face, "Well we are married now and I want to be there a hundred percent for you, why do you think I asked Genos to create a company three years ago and it has been a huge success, in the next year if what Genos told me is true it will be one of the biggest company in cyvernetics and nandomachins."

"I think you mean cybernetics and nanobots"Helen couldn't help remember around the first month when she met Saitama. He would always have a bored look on his face and forgetful about her name, but after year he seemed to have gotten back something that seemed to have been missing from him, like a fire has been re-lite inside of him. "What? Is there something on my face you've just been staring at me with a smile for a while now it's really creepy."

He said as he backed away from her playfully as she just hit his arm playfully as they both laughed. "Anyway, I was just thinking about how no matter what happens we will always be together through tick and thin." Helen said

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **In a stunning turn of events, a superhero is being sued for saving someone who, apparently, didn't want to be saved. The plaintiff, Oliver Sansweet, who was foiled in his attempted suicide by Mr. Incredible, has filed suit against the famed superhero in** **Superior Court.**

 **"Mr. Sandsweet didn't ask to be saved. Mr. Sansweet didn't want to be saved. And the injury received from Mr. Incredible 'actions', so quit, causes him daily pain.**

 **"Hey, I saved your life!" Mr. Incredible yelled trying to strangle Sansweet**

 **"You didn't save my life! You ruined my death, that's what you did!**

 **"Listen-" " My client has no further comment at this time.**

 **Five days later, another suit was filed by victims of the train accident. Incredible's court losses cost the government millions. And opened the flood gates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over.**

 **It is time for their secret identity to become their only identity. Time for them to join us, or go away.**

 **Under tremendous public pressure, and the crushing financial burden of an ever mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly initiated the superhero relocation program. The supers will be granted amnesty from responsibility for past actions, in exchange for the promise to never again resume hero work.**

 **Where are they now? They are living among us. Average citizens, average heroes. Quietly and anonymously continuing to make the world a better place.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Huh, who would of guessed that while you and me were away on our honeymoon that all of this would be going down." Saitama said with an uncaring tone since even though it is now technically illegal to be a hero it would not stop him from doing what he wants.

"I know, I just thought Bob didn't show up because he was to busy stoping criminals and just lost track of time. Does this mean we have to stop being heroes now and be arrested when they found out we haven't stop being heroes." said a scared Helen since she knew how much it being a hero meant to the both of them

"What do you mean? I don't know about you but I was never a hero because the people wanted me too, I was just a hero because I wanted to be a hero. Also, no one knows I'm a hero, most just see a weird-o in his pajamas and you know it. At the end of the day its just a matter of do you want to be a hero or not." Saitama said as he looked at his wife

"I guess your right but what if we get caught what then," "Then what happens when a villain/monster shows up and there are no heroes to stop him/her, how many people do you think the villain/monster will hurt. If it makes you feel any better I promise I will finish the fight so fast that no-one will be able to see me do it and just leave the scene of the crime, so whats your answer sweet heart." Saitama asked while staring straight into Helen's eyes

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
